Getting Back To Normal
by PhALLoPhoBiA
Summary: Sequel to life Story


            

To whom it may concern,

        Please excuse Pheobe Halliwell from school on the week of 2/20-3/1. She was unable to attend due to a death. If you have, any questions call me at:                              575-245-6985.

                                       Penelope Halliwell

Pheobe read the note as she walked to the administrative office. She wished Grams had let her stay home for an extra day, but she knew that would never happen. Gave the lady the note and went to her first class. When she walked in the whole class was quiet. She took a seat in the back and acted like she didn't notice that people were staring at her. She finally paid attention in her class. After class, she went to her teacher to get make up work. The rest of her classes she did the same nobody really knew why she changed, and nobody knew why Cole changed also. 

Every day was the same in all her classes then one day Cole got into a fight while she was in VOA. The officers had brought him and John in. John was a friend of Pheobe's. Pheobe asked, "What happened?" Cole answers " John said ' you had became such a bore after you got pregnant and then killed the baby' aloud to the whole gym!" Pheobe told the secretary "I'll be back I have to go to the nurse." She walked out and went to the nurse's office. She needed to take her pain medicine that she needed to take when she was in pain.

Pheobe walked into her room passing the room that was suppose to be Angel's and a tear fell from her eye. The room was painted baby blue and had pictures of angels and clouds all over the room. Pheobe had not walked in that room since the day of the funeral and that was 2 weeks ago she just could not go into the room. This was going to be the first time in two weeks. She sat in the rocking chair that her mother rocked her in when she was a baby. She felt like her life was going nowhere. She left the room to go to her room she was hurting so much inside the pain was unbearable. She just wished it never happened, because then she would not have to deal with all the pain she had to deal with now.

3 months later Cole and Pheobe were still dating. Pheobe was starting to get back to normal. When this bitch named Holley jumped into Pheobe's face trying to start some shit with Pheobe. They got into a fight. Pheobe had so much hurt and anger in her heart that when the teacher got through the crowd Holley's nose was broken. Pheobe was suspended for 3 days. When she got home that day grams saw that she had a bruised cheek. Grams asked, "When do you go back to school?" Pheobe replied "next week, Tuesday" Grams said "okay." 

 The next couple of months were hard on Pheobe because on the 9th of every month Angel would have turned a month older. Pheobe had her time to cry on the 9th no one bothered her either. She just mourned for the lost life. 

It's February again and Pheobe kept getting deeper into a depression. They tried almost every thing to get her out of that depression but nothing helped. Finally, on the 15th of February Pheobe snapped out of a comatose daze and started crying. Cole was there that day he sat by her pleading her to come out of her state and when she did, she came out of it crying. It pained Cole so much to see her hurt is was unbearable. The next day Pheobe went to the grave to see Angel. 

While she was at her grave, she finally got to say what she really wanted to say. She said, " I'm sorry. Goodbye sweetie" once Pheobe said her final goodbye she felt like a serious burden was lifted.

When she got home that day she wrote her college essay that was title " Why I want to attend the University of New York" in her First body paragraph she wrote: " I need a change of scenery. My baby daughter died when I was 17 and I felt like my world died with her. My main reason for leaving California is the scenery that I live in would have made me relapse in to a horrible state every year. My doctor told me that if I didn't either change scenery or tried to do something for my mental health that I would always be sick. So I'm trying to save myself." 

That first paragraph of her essay got her an acceptance letter. Cole was going to the university of Staten Island so he would be in the same state as her even though they had separated a month a go she had no idea that they were going to be in the same state until they bumped into each other on a plane to New York. 

It's 4 years later and Pheobe hadn't seen her daughter's grave in 3 years because the pain still was fresh in her heart she was 22 now and learned to deal with the loss. She had came back to talk to Angel. She said, " Hey Angel I know I haven't been here in a while but I just came by to tell you that you will be seeing a lot more of me since I'm moving back to San Francisco to find a job plus Grams is sick and I want to be around when she gets better. I'm sorry for ruining your life by having you to early in my life, and if there were anything I could do to turn back time and keep you from dying I would do it. But I want you to always remember that I love you." She walked away just as Cole walked toward Angel's grave. They made small talk then said their goodbyes but they both knew that they would be together in the future.

In the end, Pheobe got through the loss and dated a lot. Cole got through the loss and was now the D.A. of Sacramento California. 

Fin                  


End file.
